


Lured

by yails (orphan_account)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yails
Summary: It's said that fishing lures are used by teenage inklings to attract partners of the opposite sex. Perhaps that isn't exactly true?





	Lured

Goggles was always a peculiar one. The two girls knew him as a kind soul since their kindergarten days, and he always joked about having a fishing lure on his jacket to help find him friends. It was a good laugh among the four blue friends, and something that sometimes girls would joke about if they saw him. Goggles, being the mindless dork he is, always interpreted it as just his personality and not what it really was. 

 

So when it came for him and the team to exchange their old gear for new, turf legal gear, he had to abandon that little lure that he swore was some kind of good luck. It wasn't really bittersweet at all, and he handed it off to Bobble when he was packing his things to send back to his grandmother's house. "Here, Bobble!" He smiled as he placed the lure in her hands. "I know that you're super friendly too, so maybe you could have a use for this?" 

 

"Oh...~ I don't really need it," Bobble handed it back, but he persisted. She laughed as she accepted it and helped him load some of his boxes between the two trucks that were bringing things between his new apartment in the Square and his grandmother's home. "Hey, Goggles?~" 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"You do know that lures are used to show you're single, right?~" She took her namesake hat off, attaching the lure to the ball of cut fabric on the top. "I'm sure that Glasses must have told you before." 

 

"Oh! Yeah! But, don't you have to be friends with people first? That's why I gave it to you!" He laughed. "Maybe it'll do you a little more good than me." 

 

* * *

 

Bobble sat on the ground of the apartment that the blue team all started to settle down in. She fumbled with her hat, staring at the green-tinted lure that was attached to it. She didn't really have anyone she could think of to put it to good use... Or did she? Headphone's voice came from one of the other rooms, calling off for her to help situate some of the furniture in the bedroom the two girls would be sharing during their time in the Square. 

 

Bobble placed her hat on a dresser, lure hidden, as she helped push some of the tables and drawers around. She brushed some of her sweat off and looked up to Headphones, her eternal grin not failing in her slight bit of joy of being with her. "That was fun...~ I'm kind of thirsty now, though." She took her hat off of the dresser. 

 

Headphones looked over to the other girl and laughed. "I guess it would be around time to eat too- Bobble?" Her eyes were glued on the lure at the top of the knitted hat. "When did you...?" 

 

"Huh?~" She followed her eyes to her hat, then she tossed it towards the other girl, it latching onto one of the metal parts of her headphones. "I- I hooked you!" 

 

Headphones stared at her for a good minute before her cheeks turned a  _dark_ blue. "B... Bobble?" Bobble's head was turned to her, soft giggles coming from her. "B-Bobble!" She covered her face, squeaking as she said her name again. "Oh..." She pushed her head against the top of Bobble's, the smaller girl panicking some. 

 

"Are you okay?" Her normally relaxed tone of voice was replaced with her sudden panic. "Oh no....~ I didn't do anything bad, did I? Is that not okay?" 

 

"Nooo...." Headphones shook her head. "It's okay!" She pulled the hat off and the lure off of the hat. "That was just- So unexpected..." 

 

"...Were you lured?~" 

 

"Yes." Headphones set the items down and moved to squish her cheeks. "To be honest... I've been lured for a while!" Bobble's cheeks matched the other girl's color before Headphones hugged her. They stayed in an embrace for a good few minutes before Headphones leaned down, whispering. "That was Goggles' lure, wasn't that?" 


End file.
